


[Podfic of] there ain't nothing please me more than you

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner knows he's going to spend part of the summer with Jonny, that's a given, but he's not actually expecting it when he answers the door to his place in Buffalo and Jonny's just there.</p><p>"Hey," says Jonny, mouth curling up in a smug smirk at Kaner's look of surprise. "Wanna go fishing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] there ain't nothing please me more than you

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1lAMdY1) [31.5 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1mVqVth) [33 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 1:08:26

**Streaming:**  



End file.
